This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To study the traction force transmission pattern of live cell during the cell mitosis, we will apply the traction force microscopy technique on the tubulin transfected PtK2 cell. We will use the optical techniques, including optical tweezer and laser blade and molecular biological techniques, including pharmacological inhibition to elucidate the roles of microtubules in the traction force transmission from the adherent cell to the substrate in the mitosis stage.